1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage system and more particularly to a storage system that includes a unit which is vertically retractable to a position at least partly above a false or suspended ceiling. The invention finds particular utility in the fast food industry where floor and wall space is limited, but where ready access to various stored supplies and foodstuffs is nevertheless highly desirable. Of course, this storage system can be used with equal advantage in many other environments.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a novel mechanism for guiding and lifting a storage unit while shelves in it are confined in a horizontally stable attitude so that stored articles are unlikely to topple from the unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling storage units are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,292 (Medina) relates to a ceiling-mounted storage box that is reciprocable on vertical guide rails mounted on opposite walls of an enclosed area, such as the walls of a hall or corridor However, this system has a drawback in that it does not retract above the ceiling and undesirably incorporates guide rails that extend below the ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,601 (Cooper) relates to an above-ceiling elevator storage system wherein an elevator storage unit, supporting or containing articles to be stored, is normally disposed in an above-ceiling enclosure defined by a ceiling opening and over-lying enclosure structure. The elevator unit is lowered and raised by means of a hoist mechanism powered by an electric motor under control of a keyed switch. The elevator unit includes an upper support member from which the base platform is suspended by cables, and corner guides associated with the base platform to provide smooth seating within the ceiling opening. Although satisfactory for certain applications, this elevator system has a drawback in that it does not rigidly support the elevator unit in the horizontal plane when the unit is raised and lowered by the hoist mechanism. This lack of rigidity can cause articles stored in the elevator unit to shift or topple over, which can damage the articles and may be dangerous to persons operating the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,925 (Duran, et al.) also relates an above-ceiling storage system. More specifically, the inventors describe a suspended arrangement of juxtaposed individual tilting compartments mounted in side-by-side relation. Each tilting compartment includes an individual shelf compartment placed on a flat, rectangular or square panel. The panel is rotatable around a shaft parallel to one of its longitudinal sides, and the tilting compartment is provided with a mechanism both for locking the panels in a horizontal position and for limiting their opening in the downward direction essentially to the vertical position. Again, although this system is satisfactory for certain applications, it has a drawback in that it is rotated 90.degree. between its exposed and retracted storage positions. Thus, articles are rotated through 90.degree. when the system is moved between storage and loading and display access positions when the storage unit is accessed Accordingly, this tilting-type system is unacceptable for, for example, open containers of liquids. Moreover, rotation between the storage and access positions may cause the articles to shift or topple over. Thus, use of the system may damage articles stored therein and again may be dangerous to persons operating it.